The embodiments herein relate generally to storage devices for tools such as sockets. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to a socket organizer and storage apparatus.
Individuals commonly use socket wrenches or ratchets as tools to perform maintenance and other tasks on automobiles, machinery or other equipment. These wrenches are configured for use with a plurality of attachable sockets, which can be deep sockets or shallow sockets in variable sizes. A socket with the desired size is attached to the wrench and the tool is used to turn a fastener such as a nut or bolt. Since a tool kit often comprises wrenches with a plurality of sockets, there is a need for a storage device that stores these items and prevents the misplacement or loss of any of the components.
There exist tool storage devices such as U.S. Patent Application Publication 2017/0157763, which comprises a tool holder with a plurality of slots configured to receive sockets, wrenches, and the like. However, this tool holder is limited because it does not conveniently organize sockets by size, which makes it inefficient for the user to identify and retrieve the desired socket for a particular task. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,230 discloses a kit for identifying different-sized implements such as sockets or tools by adhering color-coded strips to the components, which correspond to a legend. However, this kit is limited because it does not organize implements such as sockets by size and provide a housing to store the items. As such, the user is required to rely on multiple kits and/or devices to both store and organize the socket tools and wrenches.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a socket organizer and storage apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides a compact rollable storage device that effectively stores and organizes sockets into their respective sizes. There is a further need for the storage apparatus to permit a user to identify and maneuver the sockets with enhanced efficiency.